


Lady Vengeance

by RedMoon616



Series: Matt & Mackenzie's Most Memorable Moments [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Character Death, Crime Fighting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Season/Series 01, Season Finale, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMoon616/pseuds/RedMoon616
Summary: Things seem to have calmed down a bit in the hectic life of Matt and Mackenzie, the vigilante couple. That is, until an old for decides to return, stronger than ever. Will they be able to defeat the Hand with the help of some friends and allies, or will their combined strength prove to be not enough?Eleventh part of a series of short stories contemplating the sometimes usual, but mostly unusual, life of Matt & Mackenzie. A continuation (kinda) of Daring the Devil.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Matt & Mackenzie's Most Memorable Moments [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607302
Kudos: 2





	Lady Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the eleventh part of a series that focuses on the everyday life of Murdock and his girlfriend Mackenzie, and how has their relationship evolved after the events of Daring the Devil (which I recommend you check out first if you haven't, to have some context and back story). Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.D.: This fic hasn't been completely edited yet, so I apologize for any mistakes that might be found. I will update it later with as many corrections as I'm able to do.

Well, everything has gone to shit now. Like, honestly, down the fucking rabbit hole into Shitland. I still can’t believe what actually happened… I mean, it was  **insane** ! So much so that I’m not sure you’ll believe me even if I tell you at length what went down during the last couple of days. I’m still finding it hard to believe it myself. And although we won in the end… It feels like we lost all the same.

I’ll spare you the details anyway; will include only the key parts. I don’t feel in the mood to go all in after all. I apologize in advance and I’ll try to make it as comprehensible as possible. Bear with me on this wild ride. I’ll also be sneaking in some fluffy moments in between, so this hard pill is easier to swallow.

I know it’s gonna be a mess of mixed bits thrown all over the place, I’m just asking you to bear with me and to be patient about this. It’ll be a rollercoaster, but one worth all the trouble of riding it. So, it all started with Elektra asking Matt for help…

* * *

“Are you really sure you want to get in on this?” I ask Matt, concerned about the implication of Elektra’s plan. “I mean, I get that it’s for the benefit and safety of the city, but…it sounds way bigger than anything you have taken on until now”. It just sounds  _ off _ , you know? Like something really fucked up and weird will end up happening. I don’t know, I just have a bad feeling about this. “I’m worried, that’s all”. I guess he can tell how preoccupied I feel since I never express my apprehension towards a plan like this.

“I know, and I’m worried too, sweetheart”, Matt says in sympathy, squeezing my knee with one of his large hands. “But it scares me more what can happen if we don’t do anything about it”. He’s right, I know he is, yet I can’t shake the feeling that tragedy is looming over the horizon for us. It might be baseless and irrational, but this time is worse than all the others in the past. Something big is coming, and I’m not sure we can stop it in time without taking a hit as well. I don’t want anyone to die, even when I know that it’s part of the job’s hazards.

To keep this short: the Hand is back. Yeah, those bastards only played pretend when it came to Murdock seemingly running them out of the city. They never left, they just went underground; and apparently, they did so  **literally** . As in they dug a frickin hole the size of a several-stories tall building into the fucking ground. Unfortunately, we have no idea what they are doing that for, just know that we have to stop them somehow. Oh, also Stick’s back, y’all (just what we needed, of course; Matt couldn’t be happier…). We have the whole merry bunch back together, teaming up to take down these shady assholes for once and for all. What a time to be alive and working as a vigilante.

Should probably just make a quick recount of all the things that went down during the last few days, which are leading up to the big confrontation that will happen soon. First things first, Elektra and Matt infiltrated the office of one of the Roxxon Corp. guys in order to find a book detailing the Hand’s dealings, businesses, and trades. That eventually led them to a hole the organization has been digging for quite a long time, apparently all the way back since Fisk was still in power, according to Matt and some blueprints he found when he confronted Nobu.

After that, they got attacked by ninjas –yes,  **freaking** _ ninjas  _ **_again_ ** –, and Elektra got shot with some poison that almost killed her. Thankfully, Stick was able to help her and heal her. And then Matt go shot with the same fucking thing, but then again the same thing as before happened and Stick saved the day. Although Elektra killed the ninja that shot Matt, which turned out to be just a teen. That was traumatic, and not even I could do something about it in time. Once Murdock recuperated enough, he kind of kicked Elektra out, which was kinda harsh but I got it.

Then Murdock went on to discover a fucking BLOOD FARM that the Hand had, where they were draining  **_PEOPLE_ ** . He also fought Nobu there. Goddamn undead ninja bastard. We still have no fucking idea what they were doing that for, only that they were using those people to incubate some unknown chemicals, but Daredevil managed to get them out. Sadly, though, that wasn’t the end of it. Because despite Matt putting them at the Metro General under Claire’s care, the ninja swooped down from the roof and escaped with the victims.

Murdock then had to intervene between Elektra and Stick, who were at each other’s throats. The Hand showed up and kidnapped Stick, but they managed to get him back. Still, they did find out a little interesting detail about what this whole fucking plan is about. Or at least a part of it. Turns out that Elektra is a Black Sky. Yeah, one of  _ those _ . Remember that time when Stick first came back and asked Matt to help him deal with the Hand? When he ended up killing a  **kid** ? He said that the kid wasn’t anything but a weapon of mass destruction –or something along that line–. And, apparently, Elektra is the same, and that’s why Stick was trying to kill her. Since she turned against him, he thought that he couldn’t keep her under control anymore, nor stop her from her “murderous nature”.

That’s the recap. Now we are gearing up for the final (hopefully) confrontation. And if you are wondering what’s been my part in all of this, I’ll tell you. I was on the sidelines for most of this. Matt convinced me to stay back on the main missions after a lot of arguing and talking. In the end, I was putting more work into helping Foggy and Karen with cases than doing some minor work concerning the whole Hand deal. I complained a bunch at first, but after some time I decided to just suck it up and try to do my best to help them. I still feel guilty that I wasn’t able to do more. And that’s why I gave Matt an ultimatum. No matter what he says, I’m getting more involved in this last round. It’s time to put my vigilante name to good use. Oh, yeah, about that… That’s a whole other story.

* * *

“I don’t really like that name”, Matt comments with a grimace as soon as I finish reading out loud the newspaper coverage about my newfound fame. To be honest, I feel a bit hurt by that. “At least not the ‘vengeance’ part of it”, he amends with raised brows and an apologetic smile that does little to make me feel better. This is supposed to be my big moment; he should be proud of me, not disappointed! Okay, fine, that’s an exaggeration on my part, but still! Why can he just congratulate me and ignore the rest? Does he really need to belittle my achievement in such a condescending way? Alright, I’m doing it again, I’ll stop.

“Matt, you are a  _ Catholic  _ man who literally dresses in a  **Devil-inspired** costume to go beat up criminals at night. Are you serious right now?” I ask, exasperated and baffled that he can even get offended by a freaking  _ name  _ when he goes out in such an ironic getup. At this point, I feel like I’m being trolled or something, cause it really doesn’t make any fucking sense. The fuck is he complaining about and how does he manage to  **always** find something to complain about?!

“That’s different”, Murdock defends –more like deflects, actually– while pointing a finger in my general direction. How can it be different? What is he saying here? That he can do whatever the fuck he wants and I have to do as I’m told or some other bullshit like that? Fuck no! This isn’t even my “fault”, if anyone could be faulted about this. Which they can’t be because this is ridiculous! Why are we even having this argument, to begin with? Makes no goddamn sense! I’m just so close to ripping out my fucking hair.

“Really, how so?” I ask in a sardonic tone, already being waaay done with this bullcrap he’s trying to pull here. Like it could even work anyway. “‘Cause just taking one look at you, everyone would think that you are in a satanic cult or something”. I mean,  _ I  _ thought about that at first, when I saw the cover of the newspaper that plastered him in his Devil suit. Even the name makes you question his inclinations. But still, he goes out in the costume and doesn’t renounce the name. He accepted it! Why shouldn’t I do the same?

“Vengeance is not justice, Mackenzie”, Matt points out the obvious as if I already hadn't thought about it. What I have yet to understand is his whole fucking point, really. And yeah, I know that I said not long ago that I wanted to improve myself by taming my behavior and all that. But come on, can’t you see what I have to deal with sometimes? I try to be as patient as I’m able, but at moments like this is nearly impossible to not feel outraged. He really makes it hard for me to not get mad when he gets into stupid and pointless arguments… Fuck, I'm getting aggressive for no fucking reason. This is wrong and pathetic; I need to get my shit together. Very well, let me try to stay calm and just make my points with a serious and chill demeanor.

“Yeah, well, neither is being a vigilante when you work as a defense lawyer, you know?” I retort quickly, praising myself for my smart counterargument. And that little detail about his chosen professions should be obvious, right? Seems that it’s not for him, or he just straight-up chooses to ignore that. “But this is reality, so just shut up and accept it”. Yeah, it's a bit harsh, I know. Problem is that Matt’s stubbornness can sometimes get in the way of him understanding things.

“It’s not the same and you know it”, he says in a defensive tone, clearly struggling to keep the upper hand in this argument. He’s joking, though, right? He has to be, 'cause there’s no way he truly thinks that our cases are dissimilar. Seriously, there’s no way he’s winning this, no matter how good of a lawyer he is. He just can’t beat common sense, you know? To simply put it, he’s being a bit of a hypocrite right now. “I don’t go out looking for retribution”. Yeah, well, no shit, Sherlock. I’m your  _ girlfriend _ , I  **know** that. But besides, the fuck he means by that statement? Apart from the obvious, of course.

“What are you implying, then, that I do?” That’s just preposterous! Well, I mean, I have sought revenge before… But that was for my mother’s murder. So if he thinks I’ll turn into Castle just because of a name, he’s absolutely wrong. And the serial killer thing was to protect us, not out of revenge. This is absurd. “It’s naught but a name, Murdock, it doesn’t define me or my actions; just like it’s the same case with you and your other persona”. Sure, his vigilante name is accurate since he’s always defying danger. He often literally jumps out of buildings without having a clear plan or strategy of where he’s going to land. But it’s not the same with me. And no, I refuse to acknowledge what I said to the Dominatrix’s victims. I didn’t do any different from what Murdock previously had; he also had put criminals into comas.

“But it can warp the perception people have about you and taint your reputation”. The same can be said about you, Matt! The same  _ has  _ happened to you! Daredevil, the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, and all the other names he has been called by, none of them were particularly helpful to his public image. Yet he’s still here, held in certain high regard by citizens and even cops. He’s seen as an outlaw, yes, but a benign one that wants to help the innocent from the crime that festers in the city. Why does it have to be different with me? My “name” doesn’t define my actions; my conscience does. He should know that by heart.

“Says the man that at one point was considered a cop killer and a mad bomber”, I remark, not letting him gloss over those important facts. He used to be a public enemy, and now he’s considered a hero by a lot of people. “The same guy who managed to clear his image by bringing down Wilson Fisk while fully embracing the controversial symbol given to him by the public”. I fucking idolized him for it; thought he was a goddamn superhero like Iron Man or the others, for doing something no one else could.

And he’s just a man. Yes, highly trained and with enhanced senses, but a man nonetheless. “You really think I can’t do the same?” Do you really have so little faith in me, Murdock? Ironic coming from a devout Catholic. Faith should be like his main thing, right? Especially in his line of  _ work _ , where he needs to have faith that people can achieve redemption. Otherwise,  **he** would be like Castle.

“Besides, I didn’t choose it either; the press did”, I remind him with an exhausted tone, rubbing my eyes before pinching the bridge of my nose. He just looks down and works his jaw, clearly swallowing some retort he wants to voice. I think he already got my point and is in the process of reflecting on it. That’s good; that’s what I was hoping for. It only takes a moment of serious consideration to see that it’s not the end of the world, Matt. “So give me a break, it sounds badass”. I can’t help but speak my mind on the matter. It really  _ does  _ sound badass as hell, even though a bit sexist given the “Lady” part of it. Still, I really dig it.

“And you didn’t like your vigilante name either, so stop complaining”. He truly didn’t, yet he learned to accept it and embrace it. So much so that he even got a suit made around the whole “devil” symbolism. Ah, that reminds me, I need to get my suit updated now that I finally got “baptized” by the news outlets. And if you are still confused about what we have been talking about, let me give you the good news. After interviews with the rescued victims of the human trafficking-motivated kidnappings the Dominatrix’s organization was running hit the press, it was revealed my involvement in the whole ordeal, and my parting words to some of the victims made the front page. After that, they started calling me “Lady Vengeance”. So yeah, that’s me now.

* * *

Fuck. Tonight’s the night, my friend. What makes it even worse is that the Hand figured that the only way to get Elektra to be on their side is if they kill Murdock, since he’s her anchor into a relatively good moral ground. And in order to do that, they decided to lure him by kidnapping people related to him through his vigilante work (either people that he saved or brought to justice; damn, Turk is always at the wrong place at the wrong time). It’s double trouble for us cause they have Karen! The fucking bastards.

And if you’re wondering how do I know all of this it’s because Foggy called saying Brett has been roughed up and questioned about intel on Daredevil. That way we learned that he gave the Hand some files regarding the cases connected to the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen encounters. It’s understandable, though; they threatened to kill Bess. After that, Matt went to check out Karen’s apartment and found it empty. God fucking damn it. This is  _ so  _ **bad** . Anything could happen to her and it would be our fault. We have to do something before it’s too late. We know that the assholes aren’t above killing the innocent. We got to stop them and put an end to this madness.

Good thing is that at least we got Elektra fitted for the fight, courtesy of Melvin. Although she did pay for it since we really couldn’t keep abusing the poor engineer’s generosity. She’ll get to go out with Matt and kick ninja ass while I’m playing babysitter. Yeah, we had to tie Stick to a chair to stop him from trying to kill Elektra again, and I was assigned the important duty of supervising him and making sure he stays put. A truly exciting task, I’m sure you are thinking sarcastically as well as I. Still, I can’t really complain about it since I accepted the terms given by Murdock in order to be able to be involved in all of this. It’s my luck of the draw, I guess. No “Lady Vengeance” to come save the day, or night.

Nevertheless, the real problem is that I have this gut-wrenching bad feeling telling me to go help them anyway cause shit is going to hit the fan anytime soon. Or at least I should look for someone that can actively be helpful; I doubt myself alone will be enough to turn the tide if things go sideways. Unfortunately, Stick isn’t an option as he would probably kill Elektra and even Matt himself if he dares stand in his way. So, who the hell can I get for them as back up? I suppose there’s a possible candidate, but I’m unsure if he’ll want to help at all… Oh, screw it, I’m gonna call him and shoot my shot. If he says yes, then our chance of winning will increase exponentially. If he says no, then I’ll just do it myself. Even if it means dying, I’ll be content with my work as long as I’m able to save everyone else.

At the end of the day, it all comes down to this. All the hard work and restless searching. All the wounds and scars acquired while fighting these lunatics. Hopefully, we’ll come out on top and we’ll finally be able to put all of this behind us. I’ve been long since yearning for a new period of more tranquility, or more like simplicity, though. No resurrected ninjas or world-ending weapon-people. Just plain old thugs and gangsters to take down in the Kitchen so they don’t carry out their illegal enterprises. But it’s probably now, amidst all the chaos and panic, that I feel the most longing for those quieter times. Last one I had with Murdock wasn’t too long ago, and it was during this hectic ordeal as well. Sometime between Elektra almost being killed and saving Stick…

* * *

“Ne, ne, Akuma-san”. I call Matt’s attention as a means to distract him slightly and get him to relax. He’s way too tense right now. His blank expression of utmost confusion slowly turning my way is worth all the cringe that I felt saying those words. If there’s something I love doing is making comments that will leave Murdock beyond baffled. And he always delivers the best reactions, so I can’t get enough.

“What did you just call me?” He asks me with a tone of voice and expression that communicates his utter befuddlement. This is fucking hilarious! But also surprising. I mean, I don’t know if he is just shocked I called him that or if he’s truly confused because he doesn’t understand what it means. Maybe I should clarify, just in case he really doesn’t get it. he should though, given his many interactions with the Hand in the past, as well as his ties with Stick and Elektra. What a shame.

“That’s Japanese for ‘Devil’”. I explain patiently, with a tiny smirk splayed on my face. If he could see, he would notice the glint of mischief present in my eyes right away. Wonder if he can sense it some other way. Still, my answer seems to only elicit more questions, cause he looks more aghast than before. If it’s either because he’s wondering from  _ where  _ I learned the word, or  **why** am I using it out of the blue, I have no idea. Perhaps it’s a mixture of both of those options. Guess I’ll have to continue with the conversation to find out.

“Since when do you speak Japanese?” Matt asks more bewildered than anything, a hint of skepticism lacing his words. Sure, I get his doubtful tone, but it can’t be that much of a stretch, right? Out of all the languages that there are in the world, is it really that strange that Japanese piqued my interest? Probably, I dunno. Don’t have the statistics to back up my claim anyway, so let’s just leave it at that. Also, I think this is as good a time as any to disclose from where –or rather from whom– indeed I have been learning some.

“Well, it’s just a bit”, I begin truthfully, admitting that it’s not like I’m suddenly fluent in it or whatever. “I used to watch a lot of anime while growing up. So when I got back into it during my teens, I watched the same shows online, but without the dubs”, I explain in a way I hope is understandable. Although, he might not relate to it giving his own upbringing… “And, Elektra has been teaching me some”. There, that’s the whole truth, out in the open. I might get scolded or lectured, but I don’t care. Elektra and I have become somewhat good friends in the span of the months since we met each other for the first time. So it really isn’t that strange. And she’s really good at it as well. Couldn’t have asked for a better teacher.

“Why are you learning Japanese from Elektra?” He asks now, confusion building more and more inside of him; looks like every new bit of info I reveal only makes him more disconcerted. Still, it’s kind of an obvious question, I’ll concede. But seriously, from which other person would I learn it otherwise? Don’t know that many (meaning almost  _ none _ ) people who speak Japanese fluently enough to be able to teach me. I’m definitely not asking Stick; not that he would even agree anyway.

“‘Cause I’m interested in it, of course”, I responded naturally, finding all this situation and conversation too funny to stop fucking with him. And yeah, I am being straightforward and honest, but at the same time, I’m teasing him as well. With my tone of voice and the way I answer his question. Even a little with my gestures as well, not that you can actually see them, but it doesn’t matter either way. Just know that I’m playing with him and enjoying his reactions to all of this.

“Why?” He finally asks with his voice getting a higher pitch and his brows furrowing deeper. This is peak confusion for sure. And isn’t that an understatement. That single inquiry is what this whole talk has been boiling down to, honestly. I suppose this is the perfect time to land the last blow. Should probably stop right after, before I give him an aneurysm or something. Poor Matt is way out of his depth right now and is having a bad time because of it. But, not like a seriously  **bad** time; you know I wouldn’t do him dirty like that. This is all just fun and games.

“I already told you!” I exclaim, faking annoyance and exasperation. Still, that only lasts me about two seconds since I can help but to crack a tiny smile. “Also, I’m a nerd, Red, and a bit of a… What do they call it?” There was this word, kinda condescending, that’s used on the internet. Also, the way he perked up at the use of the moniker Castle gave him was adorable.

“Oh, a weeb!” I say as soon as I remember the term I was looking for. Well, it’s not actually true nor accurate, but I just want to fuck with him a little more. I just enjoy anime, I’m not obsessed with it. And the “wanting to learn Japanese” part of the equation isn’t really about that anyway. It’s more of a precaution; given that the Hand keeps coming back no matter what, I thought it could be useful to know the language in case it was needed. We won’t always be able to have Elektra’s or Stick’s help, and I don’t see Murdock learning the language either.

“A what?” Now he just sounds outraged, like I just mentioned some weird kink I’m into and that I might push him to practice as well. It really takes all my self-control to not burst out laughing my ass off. Sometimes he’s just so  _ innocent _ , it’s endearing. And I could probably go all day about doing this, pulling more “strange terminology” out of my hat just to confuse him further. Yet, we do have some other things to attend to today, so it’s probably for the best if I stop for now.

“Hmph, nevermind”, I mutter under my breath, still playing my part as best as I can manage. Let me tell you, my friend, it’s not easy. To feign disappointment when all I want to do is cackle loudly until I'm out of breath, takes a monumental effort. But enough is enough; I had my fill of “fun at the expense of others” for tonight. Besides, it won’t be long now until Matt has to leave for patrol. What’s that? Right, I didn’t tell you, did I? I’m staying back until further notice. These Hand bitches are hell dangerous, thus Matt convinced me to stay behind on this one. He’s –kinda– working with Elektra and Stick anyway, so it’ll be alright… Right?

* * *

So yeah, I left Stick alone, and yeah, he might escape his boundaries. But, who knows? Maybe during the time it takes him to free himself he will rethink his goals and have a change of heart, thus not going after Elektra. Either way, I got more important things to worry about. That’s why I’m looking for Frank right now. Lucky for us, he agreed reluctantly to give Murdock a way to contact him if Daredevil ever needed his help. Matt wasn’t too keen on that, but I accepted it on behalf of both of us.

Of course, Saint Matthew wouldn’t want to get the criminal-killer Punisher involved when he’s all about not killing anyone, but you can never know when you’ll need some reliable backup. And despite everything, Castle  _ is  _ reliable to some extent (guess it has to do with his military background). Besides, he has proven himself to be non-lethal before, so Matt should judge him that hard.

Whatever, thing is I’m on my way to meet him near the building where the Hand have cooped themselves alongside their hostages. I got the tip from Foggy, who got it from Brett since Murdock refused to tell me where he was going with Elektra. He surely worried that I would follow him after all –which he wasn’t wrong about–, but he forgot that he was the only one privy to that vital information. Thus, I was able to direct Frank towards the area, asking him to bring as many guns and ammo as he can carry. I respect Matt’s rules as much as possible, given I share the same moral code (well, almost the same), but fuck those guys and their weird cult.

I’ve been anxiously waiting for over ten minutes now, aware of how dire the situation over there is. And I know it will be impossible for me to get anywhere near those fuckers, so my plan is to guide Frank over to a nearby building so he can snipe ninjas down from there. If we are lucky, he’ll be able to catch sight of some of them through the windows. Hell, if we hit the jackpot, they’ll take the fight to the roof… But I doubt that will happen unless I can somehow tell Murdock to head that way. If only I had a way to communicate with him– Wait, the fuck am I talking about? The man has super hearing, all I have to do is to get his attention.

Maybe I can tell Frank to shoot a warning shot in order to gather Matt’s attention. We would be possibly giving away our location to the Hand, but there’s also a chance that they’ll think the shot came from the cops below. Doesn’t matter, what we need is to get them out in the open so Frank can take them down. Speaking of him, I think he’s already here. Ah, yes, there he is, in all his gruff and intimidating glory. Just in time as well, since we need to get going right the fuck now. “You took your time, but thanks for coming. We need to move to another spot and gain some height, though”, I greet him as soon as his imposing frame comes into view. We don’t have time to lose, so I explain everything as quickly and shortly as I can. He just grunts in agreement and makes a gesture for me to “lead the way”. Charming as always.

“Heard you got a new name. Lady somethin’…” He pipes up with a gruff, voice sounding low and jagged. Seriously, it almost seems as if his vocal cords had been dragged through broken glass or something. Still, I can believe that he keeps having trouble with remembering how to call me. At this point, I can’t help but think he’s doing it on purpose, straight-up trolling me. Otherwise, I find no explanation for such carelessness. Although, he could just not give a fuck. Wouldn’t be surprising.

“Lady Vengeance”, I mutter quietly, through my teeth, trying not to facepalm at his permanent disregard of my names. It’s not the time for that; got more important things to focus on right now. So, let's just put on a “happy” face and move on. “That’s okay, you can just call me ‘Lady Vee’. You know, like Princess Diana…” I try to compromise, hoping that at least he will finally concede to that so we can get down to business. We don’t have time to waste on such minor details. Innocent lives are at stake.

“Yeah, I got that”, he mutters offhandedly, almost snapping out of habit. His patience seems to be running thin; although, I’m not sure if it has to do with our current topic of conversation or just my presence in general. After all, I did interrupt him kinda out of nowhere when asking him to help with this. “I’m gonna call you ‘V’, cus it’s shorter”, he amends, making it obvious that he won’t put more effort into it and that asking for more is out of the question. Guess I’ll have to step down on this one. When it comes to Castle, winning a battle is a miracle.

“Well, that’s better than ‘kid’”, I recognize out loud, thankful that at least he won’t call me that anymore. Should have seen this coming, though. Since he calls Murdock “Red”, I should’ve known that he prefers to address people with short monikers instead of their proper names. Definitely a man of few words. Literally even. However, I dare to assure you that, given his military background, he does use proper titles and names when the situation requires it. “So, you ready to do this or what?” I finally ask, suddenly remembering why the hell we are even here for in the first place.

We make quick work of the ground and soon enough we find ourselves on the rooftop of a building across the one surrounded by the police beneath us. We can see jack shit from here, but I’m hoping that Frank’s scope can see what the naked eye cannot. Time to pray, I guess. As Castle goes about setting his weapons and getting ready to aim, I try to think of the best way to garner Matt’s attention. I still think the “warning shot” plan is our best bet, but I fear not only getting the unwanted attention of the ninjas but of the cops as well. I suppose I can try just talking out loud, not enough to be heard by the people gathering on the concrete several stories below, but certainly loud enough for Murdock to hone in on my voice. I hope that he will be able to catch my words somehow so that I can direct him towards the building’s roof and give Frank free range to work.

I begin to speak, trying to call Matt, get him to go up the stairs. I feel hella awkward with Castle by my side, seemingly oblivious to what I’m doing. And if that wasn’t apparent before, it’s made obvious by the side glance he throws my way. I just look at him with a deadpan expression, daring him to say something snarky about this. He just looks away and continues with whatever he’s doing.

I try for a little longer, but it’s hard to tell if it’s working when receiving no feedback. Eventually, I just stop altogether and silence settles again between Castle and me. Well, as quiet as it can be with all the chaos going inside the building in front of us and the street below us. This shit is just way too intense. Even more so than Sticks extraction from the Hand’s lair. Wait, I didn’t tell you about that? Sorry, let me explain then.

* * *

“You sure this is a good idea?” I ask Matt while he pries open the manhole leading down to the abandoned tunnel system underneath us. We have been scratching our heads over how the Hand manages to pull all those disappearance stunts for a while now. At first, Murdock theorized that they could be using the subway tunnels, but after confiding in Foggy about it, he pointed out that only idiots will use those since they are heavily guarded and dangerous. Fog then told Matt about the mostly forgotten railway tunnel system that runs for miles under the city. Apparently, his grandfather used it back in the day to smuggle booze during Prohibition times. What a legend.

“Is the best one I have”, Matthew answers with a grimace and a tone that implies a little bit of uncertainty. Guess he’s right, though, this is our best shot at catching the Hand unaware of our presence. After all, Foggy said that the tunneling plans were dropped since they were too expensive to complete and they keep caving in. That’s why they remained desolate for years. At least until now, it would seem. If those fuckers are really moving underground, these tunnels are the best way to do so unnoticed and undeterred.

Once the cover is pushed away, we both look (well, more me than him, you know how it is) down the black hole. No ladder or any other apparent way to descend. Gonna be tricky then, and that’s if Matt even lets me go with him. Because even when I’m all suited up, he can still just tell me to go back to the apartment, being the overprotective partner that he is. Thankfully, he doesn’t say anything, just slithers down the hole slowly, as to not fall and get hurt. He lands sturdily at the bottom, the impact of his boots against the concrete sounding wet while echoing around the chamber. Shouldn’t be surprising that the place has some leaking problems. Matt listens for any possible threats but finds none, looking up to me to signal I can follow him now. “Gonna catch me, right?” I ask quietly, conscious that there could be Hand soldiers lurking around. I’m sure Matt can hear me anyway, so I don’t worry about that.

Murdock looks up with a smirk firmly in place, as if to answer “of course, darling”. I snort at his cheekiness and get in position to slide down in the same manner he did. Just because he’s going to catch me doesn’t mean I can drop like dead weight. When I reach the end of the hole, which opens up to the tunnel itself, I let go of the walls and fall, bracing for impact. As expected, Matt catches me in his strong arms, all heroic and romantic. If we weren’t hunting ninjas and rescuing an old man, I’m sure this could take another turn. As it is, we are too busy to get sidetracked, so I just give him a peck on the lips as a “thank you” gesture. Right after, Matthew puts me down and we begin walking down the dark and lonely tunnel, looking out for any enemies or red flags.

We make our way as quietly as possible, minding our steps and the space surrounding us. As we walk further and further into the tunnel system, we arrive at a chamber full of thick brick columns that connect through arcs on the ceiling. If a fight breaks out here, it can be as advantageous as disadvantageous to navigate through this place. But so far, we haven’t encountered anyone. And considering Matt’s demeanor and behavior, he has yet to hear or sense anything suspicious. Damn those silent bastards. And just as I think that last sentence, Matt stops dead in his tracks and stands eerily still in front of me. He must have caught a telling detail or something.

Knowing this, I begin to look around –since I’m the only one out of the two of us who can actually see, and we both know that these assholes can be deadly quiet if they want to–. As soon as I turn around, I find a group of four katana-wielding men dressed in all-black garbs. Proper ninjas who thought they could get the jump on us. They might know somehow that Daredevil is blind, but they shouldn’t assume the same about me. Presumptuous fuckers; what shitty source do they manage? Should get better intel, and you can’t tell me they don’t know about me cause this is the first time I fight them. Don’t they read the news?

Having noticed them, and they realizing I saw them, pushes them into action. Before I can even react, Murdock spins me around, out of the way, and engages all four of them in combat. I’m left on the sidelines, watching mesmerized how he kicks their asses. They might be really silent, but not enough for him to not be able to track them. Just the swoosh of their swords is enough for Matt to– Well, shit, they just dropped them. Now it’s gonna be more difficult for Matt to follow their movements. But luckily for him, I’m here. And since the fucking idiots cast aside their  _ weapons _ , it means I can join the fight as well. Motherfuckers better be ready.

Or just run away… What the fuck? They just fucking punched Murdock on the face and scattered like rats. What’s their angle here? They don’t strike me to be cowards or anything of that sort, so the fuck do they intend by retreating now? Are they trying to bait us? Oh shit, they must have gone back to their hideout. It could be a plan to lure us into some kind of trap. Either they think four men are not enough or they are trying to disorient us. Who the fuck knows? All we can do is follow them and hope that wherever they lead us is where Stick’s being held at. Right, time to mov– “I’ll continue on my own, Mackenzie”, Matt mutters all of the sudden, making me feel outraged and confused. Come on, man, I have come this far, what’s a little farther still?

“The fuck? No, you’re not. I’m coming with you!” I complain before he cuts me off, insisting that this is highly dangerous and that in comparison to thugs and common criminals, I’m way out of my league right now. I mean, he’s right about that, but I can’t just leave him to go on his own when the fuckers clearly figured out that they can beat him at his own game. He needs me, god damn it! I can be his eyes, together we can beat them, even if I just stay out of the fray.

This is so fucking unfair. But I know there’s nothing I can do to change his mind now, stubborn as he is. I hate the fact that he can be walking to his death, yet I know that being there will only make him worry about me and thus not be a hundred percent focused on what’s important. Guess I’ll just have to stand down on this one and hope that he makes it back alive, with or without Stick.

“Fine, but if you’re not back in a few hours I’m coming back for you”, I tell him seriously, leaving no room for argument. He just nods in understanding and begins to walk away, only stopping a few feet away. Before I can ask him what’s up, he comes back to kiss me fiercely, leaving me out of breath. And then he’s just gone, disappearing into the shadows. I don’t like what that kiss meant, makes me feel like he was saying goodbye or some “we might not see each other again” type of bullshit. Fuck, I would follow him regardless of his command, if it weren’t cause I truly fear to be a burden. I better leave before I do something stupid, like go after him.

I quickly retrace my steps, almost getting lost because this place is so fucking confusing –it all looks too similar–, but finally make it back to the manhole we opened earlier to get down here. It’s all great and dandy, but I’m just realizing that I have no way of getting back up the way we came. There’s still no ladder, and we didn’t bring any type of rope to climb. Guess we just thought we would find another way out. Fuck’s sake, what I’m I going to do now? Okay, let me just think for a moment. It seems like my best option would be to call someone, but who? The only one who wouldn’t need a lengthy explanation, just an address, would be Foggy… Well, better him than nothing.

* * *

There they are! I see them… Oh shit. Oh  _ fuck _ . This is  **not** looking good, man. Shits’ fucked, that’s for sure. I mean, the roof is being swarmed by ninjas. And yeah, Matt and Elektra made it up as well, but I’m not sure if with all our combined efforts we’ll be able to take them all on. The fuck am I even saying? I’m fucking useless in this scenario. There’s nothing I can do to help anymore. My job here was done as soon as I brought Frank along. Now all I can do is stand and watch, imponent, just like the people and cops on the street below.

Even if I managed to climb down this building and go up the other one in time, I would probably end up dead before I can make it to where the battle is taking place. So, as to not inconvenience anyone, the best thing I can do is stand by until there’s something I can actually help with. It fucking sucks, but that’s the way things are. I don’t think I ever felt as powerless and useless as right now. All that training for fucking nothing.

I wonder if Murdock even heard me or if his presence on the roof is just the product of the army of man who was hot on his tail coming up the stairs. It would seem that Matt and Elektra were rather pushed upwards than their choice being a strategic one. After all, the safest way out of there is through the stairwell that keeps spouting ninjas. Yeah, they were probably forced to take that route and now they find themselves on the disadvantageous terrain that leaves them out of the sight of the cops. Thankfully for all of us, though, Castle has the higher ground.

Jesus, can you imagine what could happen if I hadn’t the foresight to go looking for Frank? Sure, Matt might give me shit for disobeying his orders and leaving Stick unattended. Who, by the way, has probably escaped his bounds by now. And if not, he isn’t that great of a warrior after all. But, anyway, if it weren’t for me acting on my own, I’m sure the situation on that rooftop would be much dire than it is right now. 

“Can you take the shots?” I ask Frank quietly, not wanting to startle or distract him. He has been keeping aim for a while now, and it would seem that he’s trying to track the fast-moving ninjas on the roof across from where we’re at. The fight going on is already wild as it is, with Matt fighting who I would assume to be Nobu, while Elektra tries to fight the other men –who in turn are trying to restrain her (to capture her, I presume)–. What’s worse, though, is that the bad feeling I had during the past few days has returned with full force and it’s more intense than ever. The dread that someone I care about is not making it out of here tonight…

The only response I get from Castle, which startles me out of my depressive train of thought, comes in the form of a grunt and the cock of his rifle. He hasn’t done anything yet because it hasn’t been necessary. Matt and Elektra are holding themselves pretty well against the Hand. The bodies on that roof are starting to accumulate, most of them the byproduct of Elektra’s actions. She truly doesn’t care about killing them. Can’t say that I judge her, though. I mean, I would perhaps do the same if I was there. But fuck me, she’s an amazing fighter. I would love to train with her, despite how risky it could turn out to be.

Damn, Nobu is beating the shit out of Matt and I truly hate that I can do nothing about it. I could tell Castle to start shooting, but some of the Hand’s men have bows and arrows, so I’m sure it wouldn’t be a smart move to give away our presence and location yet. Guess we are the last resort. Still, I want to trust my boyfriend’s and my friend’s abilities and capabilities to win on their own. I know that the Hand won’t kill Elektra, as well as I know that she won’t let them kill Matthew. So everything should be f–

Oh no. No, no, no; please tell me he didn’t… FUCK! Elektra, she… I can’t– That  **_MOTHERFUCKER_ ** ! I can’t believe she’s… No, please don’t tell me it’s really happening. Come on! Please! Oh, no, no you don’t, you piece of utter fucking shit! Don’t you dare run away after all you’ve done! Matt will– A shot rings through the air, shocking me out of my rage-fueled storm of thoughts. Then there’s a second, and a third, all taking out the remaining men on the roof, leaving only Murdock and Nobu still standing.

When I turn around to look at Frank he’s already putting away the rifle, getting ready to walk away, being done with his job here. He wouldn’t kill Nobu as well, understanding how personal it is for Matt to fight him on his own. He gives me a look that I can’t decipher and I finally notice the tear streaks going down my face. Fuck, I was so out of it I didn't even realize I started crying. With a somewhat broken voice, cracking at the end, I thank him for his help and tell him I will go after Murdock. “See you around, V. Red”, he says solemnly, nodding in my direction first and then towards Murdock.

We part ways after that, going in opposite directions. I can barely hear the chaos ensuing below, over the loud beating of my heart and the buzzing inside my head. All I can think about is how it felt like when I found my mother dead.

* * *

Hey, it’s been some time. I’ll recap as briefly as possible, I’m not in the mood to chat. So, Matt fought Nobu until he threw him off the roof. The bastard of course survived that. Luckily for us, Stick was dead to chop his head off, finally killing him for sure. Guess my negligence had had some perks, in the end. Stick did manage to break free and go all the way over to the building in order to finish what we started. And now that asshole is finally gone for good. Still, that doesn’t bring back Elektra, though.

Dealing with her death has been hard for all of us, but especially for Murdock. I get it, they were together for some time, even if a while ago, and shared an intense love. I’m pretty sure, despite Matt’s denial, that some of that love remained. That’s what’s making it hard for him to deal with this. He even tried to reassure me that it didn’t have anything to do with that, probably feeling guilty about it, but I just brushed him off and told him that he should take as much time as necessary to grieve her. Thus, we are still mourning.

We attended her funeral alongside Stick a few days ago. It was brief and sad, but I’m sure she would’ve been happy to know we were there for her. We all said our goodbyes and have been trying to go back to our normal lives ever since then. It just seems impossible to do so at this time. Hopefully, it won’t be as hard someday. I’m sure we will never forget her, but maybe the pain will become more tolerable. Matt told me her last words were “this is not the end”. And, who knows, maybe it isn’t. All kinds of crazy shit happen regularly, so maybe we will see her again. One can only hope, I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated already multiple times, this is just me not wanting to part with the characters but not wanting to commit to another long fanfic as well. Also, as opposite to Daring the Devil, these short pieces are supposed to be more lighthearted and fun than their predecessor. As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
